Ace Attorney Games
by kittycaty0328
Summary: Watch as your favorite Ace Attorney characters compete to become champion of the Ace Attorney Games! In 7 rounds, each will fight their hardest to get to the top. Who will win? Who will suffer? Find out here! P.S cameos of non-main characters are included
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So…yeah this is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if the plot or the stories aren't that great. I don't own Ace Attorney or any of the characters but, you already knew that. Anyways enjoy!

Caty: Hello and welcome to the first ever, ACE ATTORNEY GAMES! I am your host, the marvelous Caty. In these games you will see most of your favorite characters fight for the spot as Champion of Ace Attorney. Now let's meet our 8 main players.

1. Phoenix Wright

2. Miles Edgeworth

3. Kay Faraday

4. Klavier Gavin

5. Ema Skye 

6. Franziska von Karma

7. Dick Gumshoe

8. Larry Butz

Caty: Alright, now lemme talk about the rules/guidelines. There are a total of 7 rounds with one person going home in each. The person who gets last place in each round will lose and unfortunately be banished from the game. However, the loser will be punished and that's where the good part comes in. YOU people in the audience get to choose what "punishment" the character shall suffer. Ready? Alright, ON WITH THE GAMES!

A/N: Kay, so this is just an intro chapter so it's just getting ya into the mood of things. Oh and for the extra co-hosts and punishments just leave a review or PM me anything's fine. Btw, you can also suggest what activity all the characters will do to compete in each round. (Soccer Match, crafts, etc.) Okay see ya soon!


	2. The Amazing Race

Round 1 – The Amazing Race

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's the first chapter of the Ace Attorney Games. Enjoy! Oh and sorry if the characters seem a little OCish…**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot of this story. I do not own any of the characters. Capcom does. If you decide you want custody over Max Galactica or something, go find Capcom. DO NOT COME TO ME BECAUSE I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS WHATSOEVER….but you already knew that :)**

Caty: Welcome to round one of the Ace Attorney Games! To kick of the season, we're gonna have all of the characters race…in giant hamster balls!

Phoenix: W-W-W-WHHAAAAT? H-Hamster Balls? Oh man….does this mean there are hamsters too?

Trucy: Teehee, daddy's afraid of hamsters!

Maya: WOAH! Seriously? AHAHA! Nick's afraid cute little hamsters!

Pearl: Mr. Nick is afraid of hamsters? Does that mean that Mr. Hammy didn't run away?

Trucy: Mr. Hammy? I've never heard of him…

Maya: Oh…hehe Mr. Hammy was the adorable little hamster we got Nick for his 28th birthday. We didn't know he had a hamster phobia at the time so we thought it would be nice to get him a pet….but then Nick got freaked out and…*snicker* screamed like a tiny schoolgirl! Pearly, was out playing with her ball so she wasn't present when this happened.

Trucy: REALLY? How come daddy's afraid of hamsters?

Maya: Hrmph, Nick wouldn't tell me…said something about it being personal…but I think I saw this old picture of him being attacked by two hamsters when he was in 5th grade!

Trucy: Teehee! Okay so what did Daddy do to Mr. Hammy?

Maya: …He donated Mr. Hammy….to Mr. Butz…but I don't think Larry took good care of him…

Pearl: MR. NICK DID WHAT? When he gets back, I'm going to give him a good slap!

Kay: oooooohhhh! Squeeeeee! I love hamsters! They're so cute and cheeky I just LOVE them! *sniffle* I wish I had a hamster…

Byrne: I knew I should have gotten her one for her birthday! (facepalms himself)

Franziska: WHAT? You foolish fools! Who's foolishly foolish idea was to have these fools and I put in these foolish balls that those foolish animals are stored in? I am a von Karma! I deserve better means of transportation than, than these THINGS! Ugh!

Klavier: Atchung! This looks like fun ja? Hey mein bruder! We should buy one of these for you! Then you can have some fun in prison ja?

Ema: Fop. Hey WHERE ARE MY SNACKOOS?

Caty: Okay okay woah! You guys do realize that no REAL hamsters are involved right? And also, Ema, I jacked your snackoos and you won't get them back until the end of the race. Got it?

Ema: *Evil glare*

Caty: O-O-Okay…let the race begin!

Everyone starts running inside their hamsterball. Kay takes the lead, while Klavier is second, followed by Edgeworth, Franziska, Phoenix, Ema, Larry, and Gumshoe. Larry suddenly sees an attractive young lady and immediately stops to talk to her.

Larry: Well hello there cutie pie!

Dahlia: Hee hee hello there handsome. What's your name?

Larry: L-L-Larry…you're pretty

Dahlia: Oh my my aren't you a naïve one? I'm Dahlia but you can call me "Dollie"

Larry: Dollie…will you go out with me?

Dahlia: Of course, but here. This is a bottle pin as a symbol of our love. You must guard it with your life.

Larry: I WILL I WILL! I PROMISE! _(Larry rolls of back into the race)_

Dahlia: Oh will they never learn? Hahaha!

The race continues on and Kay is the first to cross the finish line followed by Ema, Klavier, Edgeworth, Franziska, Phoenix, Gumshoe, and finally…Larry.

Kay: Yay! I WON! Thanks to my Yatagarusu skills, I was able to "sneak" around the obstacles…

Phoenix: Huff, huff, who…knew…this…could…be..so…tiring…_(He passes out)_

Klavier: Ach, Fraulien. I was surprised at how you beat me in the rankings. You're not exactly the athlete type ja?

Ema: Well if you calculate a little this and that, its not that difficult to maneuver around those obstacles. I mean scientifically speaking…I also had the motivation of….HEY WHERE ARE MY SNACKOOS YOU PROMISED!

I hand her the bag of snackoos and quickly run away.

Larry: Awww man! But I was talking to that pretty lady by the snack bar! See? She even gave me this bottle pin thingy as a symbol of our love! Oh, my wonderful perfect Dollie…Please give me another chance!

Phoenix: _(Suddenly snaps awake) _ LARRY NOOOOOO!

Caty: Sorry Larry, but you gotta go. Don't worry you can join…next year! Now we'll just wait for the reviewers to give you your punishment. Alright…see you next time on the Ace Attorney Games!

**A/N: So, sorry if this isn't really what you were expecting, I'm really new to writing these things. Anyways, feel free to leave and comments, critiques, or loving reviews! Btw if I don't think that people are interested in this story, I may stop it and work on a different piece but if you want me to keep continuing the games then just let me know! PEACE OUT! **

** - Kittycaty _^**


	3. The Guest Lounge

**A/N: Anyways, so thanks to my only reviewer, Detective-Gumshoe, I 've decided to continue my story. This is going to be sort of a filler chapter since I have absolutely NO IDEA what to do for the next round…does anyone else have an idea? If so, PLEASE SHARE! So yeah…enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Again, do not come find me if you want to own a character. Go bug Capcom.**

_In the guest lounge of the fancy hotel the characters get to stay in…_

Phoenix: *eye twitch* Larry…give me the bottle pin…

Larry: N-N-No way Nick! This is me and Dollie's symbol of love! She told me to guard it with my life!

Phoenix: Larry…please! I've known Dahlia longer than you have! You don't know what she's up to. She's just using you! Just like she did with me!

Larry: NO I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT MY DOLLIEEEE!

Phoenix: *rolls his eyes* Larry will you ever learn! I've dated Dahlia before! She's nothing but an evil heartless woman who's using you to get away with another murder! She'll dump you in an instant once she's in the clear!

Larry: N-N-Nick! That's not true! Dollie is…Dollie is…YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS NICK! JUST BECAUSE SHE BROKE UP WITH YOU IN COLLEGE!

Nick: Ack! WHO TOLD YOU TO GO INTO MY PERSONAL COLLEGE LIFE? LARRY GIVE ME THE STUPID DAMN BOTTLE PIN!

Edgeworth: Wright, Butz, would you keep it down? I'm trying to enjoy my afternoon tea!

Nick & Larry: STAY OUTTA THIS EDGEY!

Dahlia: Boys, boys. No need to fight over me. *evil smirk* Oh Feenie? I regret what I did to you back in college. I am deeply sorry. But I've decided to turn over a new leaf and start again with a new life! Here, let me give you this. It's a ring as a symbol of the love we used to share.

Phoenix: Heh heh heh…thanks Dollie…

Larry: HEY ONLY I CALL HER DOLLIE!

Phoenix: NOT ANYMORE!

Dahlia: Hahaha…he still hasn't learned from his college years…oh little naïve Feenie…ugh even that petname disgusts me.

Maya: So Pearly! How's aunt Morgan? Is she doing okay in prison?

Pearl: I do not wish to talk about mother…Mystic Maya? When will you and Mr. Nick get married?

Trucy: Yeah Maya! When are you gonna be my new mommy! I mean Daddy is awesome, but I need a mommy to talk about…you know…girl issues…

Maya: Ha ha ha…oh please. Nick and I aren't even dat-uh oh….

Trucy & Pearl: WHAT?

Pearl: You guys are special someones!

Trucy: You. Are. Going. To. Be. My. New. Mommy. PERIOD.

Maya: N-N-Nick! Help me! Please get the truth through these two! They need to understand that we're not dat-AHHHH!

Kay: Did somebody say something about getting the truth? Looks like a job for…the great Yatagarusu! Hey Edgey whatcha doin?

Edgeworth: Nghhrrrrr…..stupid paper cranes…WHY CAN'T I SUCCEED ONCE AT ORIGAMI? Gumshoe! Unless you help me succeed then…PAYCUT!

Gumshoe: Yes sir!

Kay: Here ya go Edgey! Just fold this, then this, and a little of that and viola! You got origami!

Franziska: Ugh, why must I be put in the same foolish room as the foolishly foolish fools who do nothing but foolishly foolish activities? I demand some proper entertainment than just sitting around like a bunch of foolish fools!

Klavier: Atchung! Did somebody request entertainment?

Ema: Oh god no…

Klavier: This one's for you Fraulien!

Klavier continues on to play "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly Clarkson.

**Guess this means you're sorry**

**You're standing at my door**

**Guess this means you take back**

**All you said before**

**Like how much you wanted**

**Anyone but me**

**Said you'd never come back**

**But here you are again****  
><strong>

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah**

**Forever united here somehow, yeah**

**You got a piece of me**

**And honestly,**

**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you****  
><strong>

**Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye**

**Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight**

**I know that I've got issues**

**But you're pretty messed up too**

**Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you****  
><strong>

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah[**

**Forever united here somehow, yeah**

**You got a piece of me  
><strong>

**And honestly,**

**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you****  
><strong>

**Being with you**

**Is so dysfunctional really shouldn't miss you**

**But I can't let you go**

**Oh yeah****  
><strong>

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah**

**Forever united here somehow, yeah**

**You got a piece of me**

**And honestly**

**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you****  
><strong>

**'Cause we belong together now, yeah**

**Forever united here somehow, yeah**

**You got a piece of me**

**And honestly,**

**My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**

Klavier: GOOD NIGHT EVERBODY!

Ema: My ears…my beautiful ears…

**A/N: Okay so that's a wrap everybody! I hoped you liked it and that you continue reading whatever I upload. Oh and again, if you have any ideas on what the next activity should be for round 2, let me know! Meanwhile, I'll be researching the Olympics or something trying to get inspiration for the next round…bye!**

**-Kittycaty _^**


	4. Superstar Singoff

Round 2- Superstar singoff

**A/N: Well I guess I'm back…and THANK YOU to TheNextAlice for reviewing and suggesting the idea of this singoff. Why can't the rest of you be like her? JK I love EVERYBODY who reads this fanfiction. And if you have more ideas, DON'T YOU DARE KEEP THEM FROM ME!**

**Disclaimer: Yup you got it. Go to Capcom.**

Caty: Hello and welcome back to ROUND 2 of the Ace Attorney Games! We are here with our remaining 7 contestants Phoenix Wright, Ema Skye, Klavier Gavin, Franziska von Karma, Kay Faraday, Miles Edgeworth, and Dick Gumshoe!

Kay Faraday: Hey Daddy! Look I'm still in the game! I won't let you down! I'M GONNA WIN THIS THING! *A-A-A-ACHOOOOO!* ughhh….

Bryne: Hahaha that's my little girl!

Gumshoe: Maggey I'm gonna make you proud pal!

Franziska: Fools! Why is nobody cheering for me?

Edgeworth: Simple Franziska. Nobody likes you. Use some logic for once!

Franziska: …Fool…*grips whip tightly*

Klavier: Mien bruder! You're proud of me ja? Your little bro making it to the next round rocks ja?

Ema: Shut. Up. Fop. My ears are still healing from that song you sang. I can't stand to listen to your voice. *MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH*

Klavier: Fraulien those snacks are not good for you! You should eat in moderation ja?

Ema: YOU SAYING I'M FAT FOP?

Klavier: Nien! Nien! Not at all!

Phoenix: Haha yep that's right Trucy-doll! You're old man's still in the game! I'm gonna win this for you and Dollie! Now that Larry's gone…heh heh she's MINE! *looks at ring thoughtfully*

Miles: *sniffle* Where is Butz anyways? Didn't he lose the last round or something? *COUGH COUGH*

Phoenix: Who cares? He's gone and away from my Dollie!

Caty: Oh yeah that reminds me! Many of you are wondering what happened to Larry after he lost. Well remember at the beginning of the games I explained that every loser receives a punishment? That's exactly where Larry is right now…in the punishment room. Let's see how he's doing ja? *Whispers to self* GAH! Klavier's rubbing off on me!

_In the punishment room…_

Larry: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET ME GO! I JUST WANNA MEET MY DOLLIE AT THE RESTURANT!

Security: Sorry Mr. Butz. Orders were that you gotta go through the punishment before you may leave. Now if you would just cooperate this will be short and only mildly painful.

Larry gets pushed into the room and is locked in. He turns and sees all of his old girlfriends glaring at him. They then turn to each other and start whispering loudly.

Larry: Cindy? Kiyance? Bennifer? Katty? What are you doing here?

Cindy: Hah I know! You are so right Katty! Larry is a crybaby!

Larry: C-C-CINDY? How could you say that! WAHHH!

Kiyance: Oh and don't forget about how desperate he looks when you first meet him!

Larry: Kiyance! W-W-We were perfect together! I-I-I'm not desperate!

Bennifer: Oh you are so right! He _followed _me to _Tibet._ I mean I've never met any man who is so desperate that they follow you to another country!

Larry: I-I-I-I was…WAHHHHHHHH!

Girlfriends: Aww the little baby is crying. Do you need your mommy? Hahaha!

The door is unlocked and the girlfriends walk out leaving Larry crying in the room.

Security: Hey you okay man? Look just cause your outta the game you can still watch your friends 'kay? Here, a free coupon for ice cream just for you! Come on Mr. Butz I'll take ya to the stadium bleachers!

They walk off.

_Back at the arena…_

Caty: Alright on to the next round peoples! Today we're gonna have a…SUPERSTAR SINGOFF!

Ema: WHAT? We all know that stupid FOP is obviously going to win!

Klavier: Fraulien why are you always so negative about me? Is there something wrong with me? I only tease you because I like you but why don't you like me?]

Ema: B-B-Because you're a stupid glimmerous fop! With all your fancy rings, and your foppish blonde bangs, and and your stupid fangirls!

Klavier: Jeez warum habe ich auch nach Skye Fräulein gehen? Vielleicht sollte ich einfach für jemanden attraktiver aussehen ...

Ema: Is it just me or is it really hot in here? *cough*

Gumshoe: Detective Skye! It's not cold at all in here pal! I think you may have a fever!

Phoenix: So um…do we get to choose any song we want?

Caty: Yup but there are a few guidelines. 1. Nothing too explicit we do have some minors here.

Pearl: Hey! I'm 16 already!

Trucy: I'm 15! Almost every song I listen to has cuss words and is about Se-OOPS!

Phoenix: TRUCY WHEN WE GET HOME YOU ARE GROUNDED! AND I'M TAKING YOUR LAPTOP AWAY!

Maya: Don't worry Truce. I got ya back! If you can pull burgers out of your hat, then I'd be happy to hide your laptop for you! And just call me if you need it or something.

Trucy: You're the best mommy ever!

Thalassa: Trucy? No! Not her too! I've already ruined it with Apollo…

Apollo: *chords of steel* WHAT! YOU'RE MY MOM! I HAVE A FAMILY? WHAT IS THIS! AHHHHHHHHHH…my head…room..getting…dark….*faints*

Maya: I'm not married to Nick Trucy!

Trucy: *demonic glare* You. Are. My. Mommy. GOT IT?

Maya: mhmm! *nods head*

Caty: Alright now everyone into the song selection room!

_Inside the song room…_

Caty: Alright let me explain some of this. This control panel is for browsing through the songs and this pair of headphones is for testing out the song to see if you like it. Oh and by the way, if you're wondering, Edgeworth, Ema, and Kay have all come down with a mysterious illness so they will not be singing today.

All the contestants choose songs and gather up on stage. Klavier is the first to sing "So What" by Pink!

Klavier: Atchung baby! Let's rock on! This song is dedicated to a "_special"_ fraulein tonight. But tomorrow, not anymore…

**Klavier:**

**Na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na**

**I guess I just lost my Fraulein**

**I don't know where she went**

**So I'm gonna spend my money**

**I'm not gonna pay her rent**

**I've gotta brand new attitude **

**And I'm gonna wear it tonight**

**I wanna get in trouble**

**I wanna start a fight**

**Na na na na na na na**

**I wanna start a fight**

**Na na na na na na na**

**I wanna start a fight**

**So, so what**

**I am a rockstar**

**I got my rock moves**

**And I don't need you'**

**Guess what**

**I'm having more fun**

**And now that we're done**

**I'm gonna show you tonight**

**I'm alright**

**I'm just fine**

**And you're a tool**

**So, so what**

**I am a rockstar**

**I got my rock moves**

**And I don't need you tonight!**

Klavier: Thank you! THANK YOU!

Ema: grrrr…*MUNCH MUNCH MUNCHMUNCH MUNCHMUNCHMUNCHMUNCH!*

Caty: Alright! Now we have Hobo-I mean Phoenix singing "Stereo Hearts" by Gym Class Heros….

Phoenix: Yup! This is for Dollie!

**Phoenix:**

**My heart's a stereo**

**It beats for you, so listen close**

**Hear my thoughts in every note o-oh  
><strong>

**Make me your radio**

**Turn me up when you feel low**

**This melody was meant for you**

**So sing along to my stereo**

**If I was just another dusty record on the shelf**

**Would you blow me off and play me just like everybody else**

**If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?**

**Like it read well, check it, Travie, I can handle that**

**Furthermore, I apologize for skipping any tracks**

**It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks**

**I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that**

**Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts**

**If I could only find a note to make you understand**

**I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hands**

**To keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune**

**And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you**

**My heart's a stereo**

**It beats for you, so listen close**

**Hear my thoughts in every note oh oh****  
><strong>

**Make me your radio**

**Turn me up when you feel low**

**This melody was meant for you**

**So sing along to my stereo!**

Phoenix: Whew! I feel awesome! I should become a singer one day!

Trucy: One day? Daddy aren't you already like, really old? I don't think there are too many one days left for you!

Phoenix: I'M ONLY 33!

Pearl: How dare you Mr. Nick! How can you dedicate that song to any woman besides Mystic Maya?

Maya: It's okay Pearly! Hey you know, some people think he's a retarded little starfish*…you don't want me to date a starfish do you?

Pearl: Stawr…fish?

Maya: We really need to get you to learn proper English Pearly!

Caty: Alright next up is Gumshoe! He'll be singing…um "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star"?

Gumshoe: Yep! I hear its really popular with the kids! But I'm gonna dedicate it to Maggey…

Maggey: Thank you sir! I'm so honored!

**Gumshoe:**

**Twinkle twinkle little star**

**How I wonder what you are**

**Up above the world so high**

**Like a diamond in the sky**

**Twinkle twinkle little star**

**How I wonder what you are!**

Gumshoe: How was that? Did I sing good?

Caty: Sure Gummy…alright last song of the night…Franny with " Girls Run the World" by Beyonce…are you sure Franziska? This song is a little…uncharacteristic for you…don't you think?**  
><strong>

Franziska: Quiet fool! I am about to sing.

**Franziska: **

**Girls, we run this mother (yeah)**

**Girls, we run this mother (yeah)**

**Girls, we run this mother (yeah)**

**Girls, we run this mother (yeah)**

******Who run the world? Girls (girls)**

**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**

**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**

**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**

**Who run this mother? Girls**

**Who run this mother? Girls**

**Who run this mother? Girls**

**Who run this mother? Girls**

**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**

**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**

**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**

**Who run the world? Girls (girls)****  
><strong>

**Some of them men think they freak this like we do**

**But no they don't**

**Make your cheque come at they neck**

**Disrespect us no they won't****  
><strong>**Boy don't even try to touch this**

**Boy this beat is crazy**

**This is how they made me**

**Houston, Texas baby**

**This goes out to all my girls that's in the club rocking the latest**

**Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later**

**I think I need a barber**

**None of these n***** can fade me**

**I'm so good with this**

**I remind you I'm so hood with this**

**Boy I'm just playing**

**Come here baby**

**Hope you still like me**

**F' you pay me****  
><strong>

**My persuasion can build a nation**

**Endless power, the love we can devour**

**You'll do anything for me****  
><strong>**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**

**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**

**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**

**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**

**Who run this mother? Girls**

**Who run this mother?Girls**

**Who run this mother? Girls**

**Who run this mother? Girls**

**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**

**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**

**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**

**Who run the world? Girls (girls)****  
><strong>

**It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this run this back**

**I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world help me raise a glass for **

**the college grads**

**41 rollin' to let you know what time it is, check**

**You can't hold me**

**I work my 9 to 5, better cut my check**

**This goes out to all the women getting it in you're on your grind**

**To other men that respect what I do please accept my shine**

**Boy you know you love it how we're smart enough to make these millions**

**Strong enough to bear the children then get back to business**

**see, you better not play me oh come here baby**

**Hope you still like me, F' you pay me**

******My persuasion can build a nation**

**Endless power, the love we can devour**

**You'll do anything for me****  
><strong>

**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**

**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**

**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**

**Who run the world? Girls (girls)Who run the world? Girls (girls)**

**Who run this mother? Girls**

**Who run this mother? Girls**

**Who run this mother? Girls**

**Who run this mother? Girls**

**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**

**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**

**Who run the world? Girls (girls)**

**Who run the world? Girls (girls)****  
><strong>

**Who are we?**

**What we run?**

**The world**

**(Who run this mother?)**

**Who are we?**

**What we run!**

**The world**

**(Who run this mother?)**

**Who are we?**

**What do we run?**

**We run the world**

**(Who run this mother?)**

**Who are we?What we run?**

**We run the world!**

**Who run the world? Girls!******

Franziska finishes and everyone stares with their hands on their ears.

Caty: Well that wraps the competition up! And by Franny's performance, and the audience's reaction…I think it's safe to say who lost this round…

Franziska: WHAT? FOOLS! I AM PERFECT! I SANG PERFECTLY UNLIKE THE OTHER FOOLISHLY FOOLISH FOOL! I WILL NOT LEAVE!

Caty: S-S-SECURITY!

**A/N: Weeeellll hope you liked this chapter! It took me FOREVER to write it. Sorry if you didn't get to see your favorite constant sing, it's just that too many songs = too much time. Oh and if some of the songs don't really make sense it's because I cut them short. Okay see you next chapter! Oh and don't forget to leave a review about the next round or Franziska's punishment for losing! Bye!  
><strong>

**-Kittycaty _^**


	5. A trip to the Mall

**A/N: Hello all my wonderful reviewers! Sorry I have not been updating as frequently as I was at the beginning of my story. (Got a lot of school stuff you understand right?) Okay, brace yourselves because this is going to be one heck of a….strange…chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Just walk away. Capcom's the other way.**

Caty: Welcome back folks! Alright Edgey, Kay, and Ema are feeling better and think they can come back into the games. Our remaining 6 players are Phoenix Wright, Klavier Gavin, Dick Gumshoe, Miles Edgeworth, Kay Faraday, and Ema Skye. Recently, Ms. Franziska von Karma lost to the superstar singoff so let's see how she's doing in the punishment room.

_In the punishment room…_

Franziska: LET GO OF ME FOOL! I DON'T WANT YOUR FOOLISHLY FOOLISH GERMS ALL OVER MY PERFECT CLOTHING!

Security: Excuse me ma'am but if you stop struggling I won't have to drag you and hold you…

Franziska: QUIET FOOL! NOBODY TALKS BACK TO FRANZISKA VON KARMA!

Security: Yeesh we're here! Alright Ms. Von Karma. You're voted punishment was to face the family members of all the cows used to make your whips. So if you'll please step inside…

Franziska: Whatever fool. I am not afraid of some foolishly stupid cows. What are they going to do. Whip me? Haha! I laugh.

Franziska walks into the room and is met by a herd of cows grazing on the field.

Franziska: Hah! Those foolish cows don't even know that I used their family to make whips! They aren't even trembling in my presence!

The cows all of a sudden turn and stare at Franziska. They're eyes are beady and red and Franziska starts to sweat and panic.

Franziska: W-W-Well that's a bit strange…

The cows all of a sudden charge towards Franziska and stop two inches away from her. The cows stand on their hind legs and pull out whips made of human flesh.

Franziska: I-I-Is that..? AHHHHH!

The cows all furiously whip Franziska as she cries and falls to her knees.

Franziska: P-P-PAPA! HELP! THESE FOOLISHLY FOOLISH AND STUPID COWS ARE HURTING ME!

_Back at the arena…_

Caty: Alright let's give Franny some alone time shall we? Okay, the next challenge is…GOING TO THE MALL AND SCAMMING FREE STUFF OFF OF PEOPLE! OH AND AFTERWARDS, YOU MUST TRY TO STEAL THE RIGHTS FOR ACE ATTORNEY FROM CAPCOM! DID I ALSO MENTION THIS IS THE 5th EPISODE OF TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS? WHY AM I SCREAMING LIKE APOLLO WITH HIS CHORDS OF STEEL?

Apollo: Hey! NO ONE MAKES FUN OF MY CHORDS OF STEEL!

Caty: Okay, one more thing. Since Edgey, Kay, and Ema didn't sing in the last competition, everyone gets to have a head start while they start 5 minutes after everyone else leaves. Okay? GO!

Everyone runs toward the mall next door while Edgeworth, Kay, and Ema wait for their 5 minute signal.

Ema: You know, it sucks being sick…and know that the fop isn't going after me, it makes me feel…less attractive…*starts sobbing* you know? T-T-That fop was actually really cute! I-*hiccup* I can't believe I lost him…I was just, just, I'm not really good with guys…he was the first boy I actually really liked! I-I-I LOVE YOU KLAVIER GAVIN!

Kay: So…Edgey? You better now?

Edgeworth: Yes. I am. Thank you for asking Kay.

Kay: Hey…*blushes* um Edgey…do you think we can…ya know…hang out sometime?

Edgeworth: Kay, we "hang out" everyday. You don't need to ask me if we can work!

Kay: DANG EDGEY! GET A CLUE! I don't mean work on one of your cases together! I mean like go out! On a date! Jeez you can really be oblivious sometimes!

Edgeworth: A-Ack! Um…a date?

Ema: WAHHH! KLAVIER!

Caty: 5 minutes is up! GO!

The three run off with Ema drying her tears, Kay feeling angry and sad, and Edgeworth just flustered and confused.

_At the mall…_

Phoenix: Okay Truce. You know the plan?

Trucy: Yep! You're a hopeless hobo and I am your daughter who is trying very hard to help her daddy become a lawyer again.

Phoenix: T-Trucy! I am not a hopeless hobo! I am a father who has been mistakenly fired from his job and is trying to obtain a few supplies to clean up and go to the interview!

Trucy: O-Oops! Did I say hopeless hobo? I meant…yeah whatever you said.

The father and daughter walk into the store.

Trucy: E-Excuse me miss? My daddy just got mistakenly fired and he has no money…so can you donate a few things to us so he can clean up and go to another job interview?

Sales Lady: Nice try little scammer! I've seen the "daddy got fired" scenario 100 times before. GET OUT OF MY STORE!

Phoenix and Trucy: A-ACK! OKAY WE'RE OUT!

Meanwhile, Klavier walks down into a store dressed as Kristoph.

Klavier: Excuse me Fraul-I mean Miss. I am Kristoph Gavin. Manager of the Gavinners. My brother is Klavier Gavin. I was wondering if you would like to have exclusive tickets to their next concert in the Sunshine Colliseum. I can give them to you for free if you are willing to give me a few items from your store.

Saleslady: REALLY! OMG! THE GAVINNERS ARE LIKE MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE BAND! EEEEEEEE! GIMME THE TICKETS! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT!

Klavier: Alright, I would like 10 bottles of Lancome hairspray, 2 pairs of skinny jeans, a pair of black converse high tops, and 5 bottles of clear nail polish.

Saleslady: HERE! NOW GIMME THE TICKETS!

Klavier: Oh sorry Fraulien. We don't sell those types of tickets. But here's something to make up for it.

Klavier reveals himself and gives the saleslady a kiss on the cheek and leaves with his million dollar smile. On the other side of the mall, Gumshoe tries to scam off a wedding ring and a box of noodles.

Gumshoe: Come on pal! Please? I get pay cuts every our and I need to propose to a special lady! And I need to eat! *tears fall down his face*

Salesman: Dude chill man! I can't just give you a million dollar ring! Get out!

Gumshoe: No one cares these days!

Edgeworth walks down a wing of the mall while looking at a store selling cravats and suits.

Edgeworth: Excuse me sir. But I was wondering if I could get 5 of those cravats and 2 magenta suits.

Salesman: Oh my word you are Miles Edgeworth the demon prosecutor!

Edeworth: Oh? People still remember that..? Oh well yes it is I the demon prosecutor. *Demonic Glare* Now give me the cravats and suits.

The salesman hands Edgeworth the suit and cravat and runs away.

Edgeworth: Thank you kind sir!

Kay and Ema walk into a store full of science and techonology.

Kay: Hey how about we work together! You can distract the salesman and I'll try and get free stuff!

Ema: Great idea! Ahem! Heeello! Sir, I need some help. You see I need some chemical bott-Wow you are really hot.

Salesman: Hehehe…*blushes* you think so?

Ema: You know I think you'd be perfect for my friend Kay.

Kay: Hi!

Salesman: Wow…two beautiful ladies…what did I do to deserve this?

Kay: Oh you can give us some computers and fingerprint powder and then we'll show you. *whispers to boy* oh and just hand everything to me. Ema doesn't need to carry this stuff.

The salesman runs off to get the items and hands it to Kay and she runs off leaving Ema and the salesman behind.

Ema: Wh-Wh-WHAT? COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE THEIF!

She chases after Kay. Phoenix and Trucy walk into a magic store.

Phoenix: Alright Trucy-doll go work your magic.

Trucy: You know daddy? Just because I'm a magician doesn't mean you have to say that.

She goes up to the fron desk fake crying.

Trucy: M-M-Mister..? My daddy…he was mistakenly fired and can't buy me magic supplies…how am I supposed to be like Uncle Valant when I can't practice magic?

Salesman: WOAH! VALANT GRAMARYE IS YOUR UNCLE? WHADDYA NEE LITTLE GIRLE?

Trucy: Well, a pack of cards, a floating plate of spaghetti, and a disappearing hat.

Salesman: Here ya go. Good luck!

Everyone walks towards Capcom's office only to see that Kay already has the rights. They all turn and walk towards the arena. All of a sudden, Ema jumps and snatches the rights from Kay.

Ema: ACCORDING TO THE LAWS OF SCIENCE, WHAT GOES AROUND COMES AROUND! SUCKER!

Kay: W-Wh-WHAT? THOSE ARE MY STOLEN RIGHTS!

Edgeworth: Calm down sweetie. How about I take you on a date to that café next to the arena?

Kay: Really?

Kay leans up, grabs Edgeworth's suit and pulls him in for a passionate kiss. Awwws can be heard from the others.

Kay: Let's go Edgeypoo.

Caty: Alright that's a wrap I guess. And looks like poor Gummy's gonna have to go home this time. Okay see you next time on the Ace Attorney Games!

**A/N: Aaaand that's another chapter done! Phew this is getting tiring! But I will keep writing until there is one person left standing! Review and comment on the next round and Gummy's punishment! Peace out!**

**-Kittycaty _^**


	6. Costumes and Chugging

**A/N: Well welcome back all my wonderful AA fanatics! So here is the next chapter to the Ace Attorney Games…so yeah….enjoy it….and…just read.**

**Disclaimer: Bye!**

Caty: Hello and welcome back! Wow, I feel like that phrase is getting super boring and repetitive…let's try this. Hey yo this is the Ace Attorney Games and I is yo host fo tonite! Nah…I sound like a wannabe Wocky Kitaki…I'll stick to my original welcome.

Wocky: Hey bizzoy! Yous makin fun of my G ways? You betta not awight?

Plum: Wocky, honey, don't worry! I'm sure see doesn't mean it…

Caty: Oh look it's the remaining contestants! Hehe, please don't kill me…I'm TOO YOUNG TO DIE!

Phoenix: Wow, this is seriously amazing…I can't believe I'm still in! I can still win for my Dollie!

Klavier: Atchung! Hallo mein wunderbares Mädchen! Ich werde diesen Wettbewerb für Sie zu gewinnen! Cheer für mich ja?

Fangirls: EEEEEEE! HE'S SPEAKING GERMAN! QUICK EVERYBODY! GOOGLE TRANSLATE!

Klavier: Heheheh! *flashes his million dollar smile*

Ema: *munch…munch…munch…*

Klavier: What's wrong Fraulein?

Ema: G-G-Go *hiccup* a-away f-f-fop…

Klavier: Ach! Fraulein have you been crying?

Ema: I said go away!

Klavier: Fine.

Ema: No wait..don't go away!

Kay: Me and Edgeypoo are gonna win this thing!

Edgeworth: Kay…I told you not to call me that! You know that that's what….Oldbag….calls me…

Caty: Woah there! It doesn't mean anything if you're in the game now! It only means something if you are the last person standing so don't get your hopes up now for one of you is going home this time! Oh and Kay, you realize that only one of you can win right? You and your "Edgeypoo" can't both be the champions.

Kay: EH I ONLY CALL HIM EDGEYPOO!

Oldbag: No you don't whippersnapper! Edgeypoo is mine!

Caty: Aww great…not another cat fight…can't Phoenix and Larry be enough?

Ok let me explain this round. Each of you will have 10 minutes to cosplay as a lesser character from the AA games. Well, actually maybe just a character that's not a contestant…oh yeah! PLUS afterwards you will be given 2 minutes to see how many energy drinks you can chug down before time is up! Ready?

Klavier: Atchung! I was born ready!

Phoenix: This is for Dollie!

Kay and Oldbag: HE'S MINE! YOU DON'T DESERVE EDGEYPOO!

Caty: GO!

All the contestants think of a character to cosplay as. Klavier is Kristoph, Ema is Maya, Kay is Ms. Tenerio, Phoenix is Furio Tigre, and Edgeworth is Manfred von Karma. Ema brushes her hair furiously while taking two buttons and clipping them to her hair to act as the purple pearls on Maya's hair. She then drips a purple liquid onto her white lab coat dying the whole thing purple.

Ema: I've gotta win…I've gotta win…I need to stay in the game to get that fop to like me again…

Kay ties her ponytail into a bun and takes her scarf to tie around her neck. \

Kay: This is for daddy, I'm going to ace this costume of Ms. Tenerio!

Edgeworth combs his bangs back and secretly thanks his hair for being slightly grey. He then grabs a stick and holds it in his right hand.

Edgeworth: Manfred is a crazy father. *exhales* I can act like a crazy father. GRAHHH! I AM PERFECT! DIE GREGORY EDGEWORTH HAHAHAH!

Phoenix grabs some orange Gatorade that was supposed to be used for the chugging contest and splashes it all over himself. He then grabs a sharpie and draws a lame tiger on his orange – stained blue suit.

Phoenix: RAWR! BUT I'M FURIO TIGRE! RRRRRRAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR! I'M SCARY!

Finally Klavier calmly pulls out a pair of sunglass out of his pocket. He pokes out the lenses and puts them on and struggles to not use his German accent.

Klavier: Ahh…Phoenix Wright….well this competition has taken a turn for the intersesting!

Caty: AND STOP TIMES UP! WHY AM I STILL SCREAMING LIKE APOLLO?

Apollo: OK THAT'S IT! NO ONE MAKES FUN OF MY CHORDS OF STEEL TWO CHAPTERS IN A ROW!

Apollo jumps out of the stands in a furious frenzy screaming his head off.

Thalassa: No! Apollo honey! Come back and sit down with Mommy! I have cookies!

Apollo: Thalassa! You're 20 years too late! You're not my mommy! NO loving mother leaves their children alone at a stupid stinkin' orphanage when they're just a baby and then goes ahead to have another annoying child name Trucy!

Trucy: HEY! I'm not annoying! You're stupid Chords of Steel are what's annoying!

Apollo: OH REALLY? YOU WANNA PLAY THAT GAME? OK! OBJECTION! TAKE THAT! GOTCHA! You're ears dead yet?

Trucy: MOMMY! POLLY'S BEING MEAN TO MEEE!

Thalassa: Ok STOP! BOTH OF YOU! GROUNDED. FOR TWO WEEKS! Apollo, no Chords of Steel, and Trucy no magic!

Apollo & Trucy: THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Caty: Ok let's see, I think everyone did pretty well in the cosplay challenge, but time to see who's going to crack while chugging down some energy drinks!

Everyone lines up behind a long table filled with energy drinks.

Caty: Ok? Everyone know the rules? Two minutes. Drink. Lots. GO!

Everyone starts furiously chugging. Phoenix chugs down 5 bottles in the first 30 seconds and is lead while Klavier and Ema follow behind each chugging down bottle after bottle. Kay swallows mouthfuls of Gatorade and Edgeworth has some difficulty keeping down all the liquids.

Caty: And stop! Time's up! Ok let's see…Phoenix has chugged down….WHAT THE HECK? 30 BOTTLES OF GATORADE? And Klavier and Ema both had 27 bottles down, Kay is 3rd with 15 bottles and, Edgeworth is…passed out…after 5 bottles of Gatorade…Well I guess we know who's going home….

Kay: NO! I-I-If Edgey's leaving then I'm quitting! I won't win without him!

Caty: Awwww…love…..This is so romantic! Here, to help you guys, I won't ask for any punishments for either of you! Why don't you guys just go on a date?

Kay: Ok!

She drags Edgeworth off the arena and to a local movie theatre.

Caty: OMYGOSH! That totally reminds me! Many of you love Gummy so much that you couldn't come up with harsh punishments for him. So, since I love him too, I didn't come up with a harsh punishment either…I just made him propose to Maggey with gum on his shoe like you guys suggested.

_Earlier that day…_

Caty: Ok Gummy, you can do this. Just go up to her and tell her how you feel. Then show her the ring and ask her.

Gumshoe: Okay pal, I can do this!

He walks over to Maggey and tries to talk to her.

Gumshoe: H-H-Hey Maggey…umm…you look really pretty today…

Maggey: Thanks sir!

Gumshoe: Ummmm…I really like your outfit…

Maggey: …Thank you sir…?

Gumshoe: Umm….

Maggey:….Um sir?

Gumshoe: Yea?

Maggey: You have gum on your shoe…

Gumshoe…oh…

Caty: Oh what the heck? Here let me help you Gummy. Maggey, Gummy really likes you and wants to marry you. There! Easy! Done!

Maggey: Really sir? I really like you too!

Gumshoe: C'mon pal! Let's go plan our wedding!

_Back in the present…_

Caty: Ok! So..I think we're done…FOR NOW! So, I have this really weird question for Phoenix…how did you drink all of those energy drinks?

Phoenix: Easy. Two words. Grape. Juice.

Caty: Ahhhh…so your used to all those liquids in your system…Tune in next time to see the remaining 3 characters battle it out in the next round of Ace Attorney Games! Bye!

**A/N: Ok sorry I didn't update this sooner. But I hope you liked this chapter! I was kinda losing inspiration but I will not stop until one character is left standing! So…keep on throwing ideas at me so I can write more! Bye! Sorry this was sort of short by the way…**

**-Kittycaty _^**


	7. Kayworth Date

**A/N: HELLO EVERYBODY! For the record…I'm not dead…just busy. So here is the next chapter and I'm sorry for everybody who wanted to see Kay and Edgey get punished. So this chapter is basically a Kayworth date, since I REALLY want to take a break from the actual games. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ….really? You're still coming to me?**

_Inside the nurse's office…_

Edgeworth: ughhhh….ngghhnn….my head, what happened?

Kay: BOO!

Edgeworth: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHIEEEEE!

Kay: AHH! Edgey you scared me! Don't scream like that!

Edgeworth: REALLY. I scared YOU? Hey, weren't we in the arena?

Kay: Hey don't use that tone of voice on me! I quit the games for you! I dragged you all the way out here BY FOOT so you could wake up and feel better. I could have just left you on the floor after you passed out ya know!

Edgeworth: I am sorry Kay. I didn't mean to upset you. Come here.

Kay walks over to Edgeworth who pulls her into a quick kiss.

Edgeworth: Let's go get some lunch shall we? Where would you like to go?

Kay: Umm…I don't know…you choose!

Edgeworth: Alright, let's see why don't we go to that fancy restaurant that I hear is pretty popular? Ummm…Tres Bien! That's it! I'll just make a reservation…OH MY WORD IT'S ALREADY 12:45? It's going to take forever to get there! Do you mind having a late lunch?

Kay: I don't mind anything as long as I'm with you…

Edgeworth: Well then I guess you wouldn't mind this?

He pounces on her with a kiss and the two make out for 5 minutes.

Kay: *gasp* we…should…go its late…

Edgewoth: Ahem, of course. Let us be going now!

The two drive off Edgeworth's new white jeep to the other side of town where Tres Bien is located.

Jean: Vy hello zer! What iz zee beautiful man in ze pink doing in mi vonderful resteraunt?

Edeworth: Ahem….we have a reservation under Edeworth.

Jean: Ah! Vight zis way sir! Here iz your table!

Kay: Um, excuse me Ms. Armstrong, but why is your restaurant so empty?

Edgeworth: K-KAY? That's a man…and its rude to ask about the emptiness of the restaurant..

Kay: O-O-OOPS! Sorry…

Jean takes their orders and rushes off into the kitchen.

Kay: So, who recommended this restaurant again?

Edgeworth: Wright. Something about it having good memories…hmmm I like their use of the color….

Kay: So Edgey…what do you wanna do after this? I mean, I would go help you on a case but you seem free so…

Edgeworth: Are you trying to imply something here Kay? If you have something on your mind then, speak.

Kay: CAN YOU PLEASE TAKE ME TO GATEWATER LAND?

Edgeworth: Kay, you really want to go back there after the murder happened?

Kay: Fine…let's go to the movies and watch the Steel Samurai.

Edgeworth: YESSS! I mean…that would be delightful.

Kay: Edgey..I'm your girlfriend! I already know about your secret obsession with the Steel Samurai!

Edgeworth: H-H-HOW?

Kay: Hello! Theif! Steal! Things! By the way, you left your window open yesterday while you were sleeping so it was pretty easy to get in. Although…I didn't have to actually go inside your room to know you were a crazy fanboy.

Jean: Here you go! Enjoy ze food!

Jean walks away. Kay and Edgeworth both each take a bite out of their food and immediately spit it out.

Kay: BLEGH! What is this? Liver?

Edgeworth: I don't know….but I say we leave…

Kay: KAY!

They take off right as Jean turns around.

Jean: …?

Kay and Edgeworth walk hand in hand on the street heading to the movie theater. Kay suddenly stops.

Kay: I..have to make a quick phone call…to…my aunt…

She jumps out of sight and whips out her phone.

Kay: Kay, Cody. You there?

Cody: Yup. I snuck on set, grabbed the tape and made the Evil Magistrate defeat the Steel Samurai over and over again. AND IN 3D! How cool is that? Just make sure to buy tickets and go into theater 16. It's empty and I'll play the movie just for you find Will at the ticket booth. He'll help you.

Kay: Awesome thanks! Oh and can you go to Edgeworth's office and set his whole tea collection on fire? His birthday is coming up soon and I need something to get him.

Cody: No prob. I'm heading there as we speak.

Kay: Thanks Cody! You're the best!

Edgeworth: Are you ready?

Kay: You betcha! I'll go buy tickets. Can you go to the snack bar and get us a couples package?

Edgeworth: Anything for you sweetheart.

Kay walks up to the ticket booth.

Kay: Will? Are you there?

Will: Well you must be Kay. Here are your tickets and head to the right.

Kay: Thanks! Hey wait a minute! You're Will Powers!

Will: Yeah…come on! Off ya go!

_In the movie…_

Steel Samurai: AHHH! NO!

Evil Magistrate: DIE! GAHHH!

Narrator: The Steel Samurai is defeated.

Steel Samurai: AHHH! NO!

Evil Magistrate: DIE! GAHHH!

Narrator: The Steel Samurai is defeated.

Steel Samurai: AHHH! NO!

Evil Magistrate: DIE! GAHHH!

Narrator: The Steel Samurai is defeated.

THE END

Edgeworth: I-I-I can't believe it! How does the hero die? WAHHH!

*ring ring! Steel Samurai tone*

Gumshoe: Hey Edgeworth, pal, sir! You're tea set is on fire! I think we got an arson case here pal!

Edgeworth: I'm coming right over. I'm so sorry Kay, but I must be attending to some business now. I'll call you later.

He leaves. Out of the shadows steps a boy wearing a bright green cap, jacket, and shoes holding a video tape labeled : "Steel Samurai. Defeated" He high-fives Kay.

Kay: Thanks little dude! You were awesome.

Cody: Thanks! It was fun working with a theif. See ya!

Kay walks back home and goes over her day in her head. Pretty good date. Not bad Kay, not bad.

**A/N: Whew! Another chapter DONE! Okay, so keep on the lookout for the next chapter and I will see you guys next time! Oh and if you have any requests with pairings you would like to see, don't be shy! Just ask me! I'll make it happen no matter how random it is. ALSO, since brightsky10 is one of my frequent reviewers, I would like to take this opportunity to sort of advertise her story 12 charms and the last chapter she is trying to write. PLEASE read her story and ask her questions so she can finally upload the 23 chapter of the wonderful story! I can't believe I am the only person who asked questions! Ok, I'm done rambling. Bye!**

**-Kittycaty _^ **


	8. Powerpuff goes VIRAL

**A/N: OMG how long has it been since I've updated? OH MY GOD ALMOST A FRIGGIN WHOLE MONTH? Well, I'm sorry I have deprived you of your leisure reading but I'm back and with a new chapter! SO….now its down to the last three….Ema, Klavier, and Phoenix….who will win? I'm not going to tell you! If you want to know read on! (Hint: expect a MAN to lose….hehehehe) Ok I'll stop talking now!**

**Disclaimer: GO AWAY!**

Caty: WELCOME BACK LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Due to some technical difficulties, we have had to delay the airing of this episode but we are back in business! So, now we're down to the last three contestants of the games. We have Miss Ema Skye, Mr. Klavier Gavin, and that…hobo. *scratches head*…hmm forgot what is name was…

Phoenix: HEY! I AM PHOENIX WRIGHT FORMER ACE ATTORNEY BEFORE SOME STUPID GAVIN MADE ME LOOK LIKE I PRESENTED FORGED EVIDENCE!

Kristoph: Ack! No, it must be the grape wine talking…I would never do something like that.

Caty: O….k? So, let's cut to the chase. In this round, each of you will write a script for a Power Puff Girls scene. Then, you will each cosplay as a character and we will direct all three scripts and post them on YouTube. The person with the least amount of views and likes will be eliminated. Got it?

Klavier: Ja. Let's rock out!

Ema: Yes I am totally ready! As long as Gavin is in the game I will be too!

Phoenix: Ooohhh! I love the Power Puff Girls! I used to watch them when I was a little boy! So much more interesting than the stupid Steel Samurai…

Maya: WHHAAAT? NICK! You said you loved the Steel Samurai! Why else would you watch it every night with me when I was your assistant?

Phoenix: Because! If I didn't, you would have kept bugging me and asking me for burgers! I did this out of protection for my wallet.

Pearl: OOOOORRRRR. You loved Mystic Maya so much that you couldn't bear to see her watch the movies alone so you joined her every night to make sure she wasn't lonely! Then, one night, you were planning to propose to Mystic Maya and then you two would have been together be together forever! But, Mystic Maya had to go and you became an old hobo who lives on grape wine and adopted a daughter. So NOW you just said that you hated the Steel Samurai to get Mystic Maya's attention when really, you're about to propose to her!

Trucy: Yeah! I mean, I would kind of like a mommy that's NOT a redheaded serial killer…

Phoenix: Hey! Watch that mouth of yours Truce! Dollie is PERFECT! She will be a great mommy for you and so what if she had a death sentence? Everybody makes mistakes right? And Pearls! You're 16 now! Stop with the special someones!

Pearl: Y-Y-YOU'RE NEVER TOO OLD FOR LOVE! WAHHHH! Ooh that Apollo boy looks cute!

Apollo: Huh? Me? I'm 23…

Pearl: Hehehe..! Like I said….you're NEVER too old for _LOVE!_

Caty: Ok! While Pearls attempts to flirt with Apollo, let's start the competition! Here is the cast:

_Ema – Blossom_

_Phoenix – Professor_

_Klavier – Mojo Jojo_

Klavier: That…is the monkey ja?

Ema: WHAT? How could you make Klavier the bad guy?

Phoenix: Cool! I get a lab coat!

Caty: Alright, let's get to writing shall we? 

_In the office…_

Phoenix: Yes, YEs, YES! This story is PERFECT!

Klavier: Grr…Ich mochte nie Powerpuff Girls…!

Ema: Focus…! Ema Skye, you're love life depends on this win! That Gavin is obviously going to go to the next round and if he's there you have to too! Hobo going DOWN!

Caty: Ok! Seems like you've finished! Let's take a look at the stories.

_Phoenix's story:_

_Blossom: Professor! Mojo Jojo is terrorizing the city! I would defeat him, but I can't without the help of Bubbles and Buttercup! _

_Professor: Well, we know that's never going to happen! Bubbles and Buttercup are on a deep relaxation vacation out in the Bahamas! They've been too stressed lately and it's not good to call them back now. Blossom, you're going to have to fight Mojo Jojo alone._

_Blossom: Got it! (Flies out into the city)_

_At Mojo Jojo's hideout…_

_Mojo Jojo: Ahhh so we meet again Blossom. DIE!_

_Blossom: Ahh! No! I won't die without a fight!_

_After and lame battle scene…_

_Mojo Jojo: Nooooo….falls unconscious_

_Blossom: Yay!_

_End Scene_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Ema's Story:_

_Blossom: Professor, I have been doing some scientific research and it states that I was not created by "sugar, spice, and everything nice." It states that I actually have a family out there!_

_Professor: Oh..hehe…I was hoping you wouldn't figure that out…_

_Blossom: Tell me where they are!_

_Professor: (eyes turn dark and smiles slyly) There are somewhere where you will never find them. My partner, Mojo Jojo, has hidden them in a secret area where they will soon be murdered by the most evil of villans._

_Blossom: No! I'll be back for you! (Flies to Mojo Jojo's hideout)_

_Mojo Jojo: Hahaha sweet little Blossom. I'm assuming you've figured out your roots ja?_

_Blossom: Yes. Now let me see my family!_

_Mojo Jojo: ….come with me…_

_They both are led to a small balcony._

_Mojo Jojo: Now, I have to make this fast. The professor is watching my every move. This is the only space where I'm certain I have privacy._

_Blossom: I thought you were the bad guy…why do you sound..SCARED?_

_Mojo Jojo: SHHH! Do you want the sound bugs to pick up our voices? Look, Fraulein, you're family is underneath the town hall. There is a secret cave underground where you will find 4 guards. Get past them and you will find your family locked in a steel cage that even you're powers cannot break. There is a key hidden in between two large rocks. It is for the cage. Once you break your family out, bring them here. It is the only way I can assure you they will be safe. The Professor has almost every building in the town monitored except the villain hideouts. If you bring them here, I can make him think I'm going to do something to them. He will not interfere. I will provide for you all until we can think of a follow up plan. Did you get everything?_

_Blossom: Yes. Thank you! (kisses Mojo Jojo's cheek)_

_Underneath the town hall, Blossom takes out all 4 guards and releases her family. She then flies them back to Mojo Jojo._

_Blossom: Thank you so much. I really appreciate it._

_Mojo Jojo: It was the least I could do for the most beautiful girl in the world._

_Blossom: Well, the most handsome man deserves a proper thank you…_

_The two kiss passionately._

_End Scene._

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

_Klavier's Story:_

_Professor: Ahem, Blossom. I have received tickets to a concert called the "Green Monkey Mayhem." Apparently, Mojo Jojo has given up the crime life and turned to music._

_Blossom: Ooh! Sounds nice! Let's go!_

_At the concert._

_Mojo Jojo: Welcome! This is going to be a great show ja?_

_Crowd: EHEHHEEE! WE LOVE YOU!_

_They band begins to play._

_Blossom: Hey, Professor, is it just me, or does Mojo Jojo look…handsome?_

_Professor: Oh no. Blossom, do not even tell me you think you want to date that…monkey._

_Blossom: (blushes) N-N-N-No! Of course not! Hehe…_

_The concert ends. Blossom sneaks away and sees Mojo Jojo._

_Blossom: Hey…I know we had some rough times, but I was wondering…would you like to..you know…go out?_

_Mojo Jojo: (smiles) I was waiting for you to ask that._

_End Scene._

Caty: And there! They're posted on the famous YouTube!

Immediately the results come. Klavier is placed 1st (obviously), Ema is place 2nd, and unfortunately, Phoenix is placed 3rd.

Phoenix: WHAT? You people only voted for the sappy romance videos…NOBODY APPRECIATES THE REAL ART OF THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!

Caty: Well, that ends our show for today…anyways, see you next time in the heated battle for the champion title! Will Ema, or Klavier win? Tune in next time to find out who is officially the "Champion of Ace Attorney!"

**A/N: Okay, so down to the last two…which means not very many chapters left…sad. SO in order to keep this going for _just_ a little bit, I'm going to take a few requests for dates and pairings. Just let me know which two characters (that have been already mentioned in this story; i.e people who have left the show…etc) you want to see on a date. And sorry this update took so long! I kinda forgot about it…hehe well BYEEEE!**

**-Kittycaty _^**


	9. Phoenix and Dollie?

**A/N: Here you go! The next chapter of the Ace Attorney Games! Phoenix and Dahlia's date…with a twist…hahaha. Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: NO NO NO! DO I LOOK LIKE CAPCOM TO YOU!**

Phoenix walks into a restaurant to find that Dahlia has already sat at a table in the middle of the restaurant and is waving at him.

Phoenix: Dollie! I'm so glad to see you!

Dahlia: As am I, but let's order our food first. Shall we?

Phoenix: Yeah yeah sure! Ahhh this could not be more perfect…me, my Dollie, and…Larry?

Larry: NICK? Whaddya doin here?

Phoenix: I'm on my date with Dollie her so if you would just-

Larry: NO WAY! This is my date Nick!

Dahlia: Boys, boys…

Phoenix: She's mine! You couldn't have a stable relationship even if you wanted to!

Larry: Well, I saw her first! Finder's keeper's loser's weepers!

Phoenix: Well actually I saw her YEARS before you did!

Larry: But you guys broke up! So I saw her this time!

Dahlia: BOYS!

Phoenix & Larry: Yes Dollie? (angry glares at each other)

Dahlia: I have invited you both here. No reason we cannot have lunch together correct?

Phoenix: No no of course not! We can do anything you want!

Larry: Yeah! You're the babe, so you make the calls!

Dahlia: Heehee…so, while you were arguing, I ordered for the both of you.

Larry: Aww, Dollie you're so sweet! Like cotton candy!

Phoenix: You are so thoughtful…you are absolutely perfect.

Dahlia: Oh! Why thank you. Feenie, I ordered chopped liver for you and Larry, I ordered a chicken salad for you.

Phoenix: Oh, well I don't normally eat liver but I trust you!

Larry: Salad? Well I trust you too! Wait, why don't I have a cute nickname like Nick? Is it true? DO YOU LIKE HIM MORE THAN ME!

Dahlia: Oh..! N-No! I..um…thought you're name was already cute enough…!

Larry: HAHA! Nick ya see! My name is cuter than yours so she didn't even have to come up with one!

Phoenix: Yeah right LAWRENCE. The only reason she didn't have to come up with one was because LARRY is already and nickname for LAWRENCE.

Larry: Hey! You know I hate being called Lawrence!

Phoenix: Well too bad!

Dahlia: BOYS! QUIET!

Phoenix and Larry both immediately shut up.

Dahlia: Well! It seems as if our food is here. Let's eat shall we? Remember, no talking, or should I say yelling with your mouths full.

As the three begin to take bites of their meal, Phoenix and Larry spit out their foods as if it was the worst thing they've ever eaten.

Phoenix: BLECH! Liver tastes horrible! Why did you order this Dollie?

Larry: EWWW! Dollie! This salad is one of the worst things I've ever eaten! Why would you do this to me?

Dahlia: Oops! My bad. I forgot to mention that you must have a special syrup to go with these meals, or else they would taste like raw feet. My mistake.

Phoenix: Well where are we supposed to get the syrup? Does the waiter have it?

Dahlia: Oh no, the restaurant doesn't provide it. But luckily I always carry some around.

Dahlia reaches up for her hair where there is a beautiful hairpin. She takes it out letting her braids fall. Once the pin is out, it is revealed that there is a small compartment on the end that was crafted to look like a jewel. Dahlia opens up the compartment to show a shiny blue liquid.

Dahlia: Here you go boys, this will make your food taste so much better…heheheee

She drops on drop on each of the boys' plate. Phoenix and Larry are about to take a bite when…

Trucy: NO! DADDY DON'T EAT IT!

Pearl: ! MR. BUTZ! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!

Phoenix: Trucy! Pearls!

Larry: Hey girls!

Dahlia: Ack! Where did you come from…?

Trucy: We were hiding behind that plant! Right near the restrooms!

Phoenix: And you were SPYING ON US?

Pearl: Well yeah! I mean, we had to make sure that Mystic Maya was you're future wife. So, we decided to observe what Mystic Dahlia did that made you like her so much!

Phoenix & Larry: WELL DUH SHE HOT!

Pearl: Well looks don't matter! Mystic Maya is the better choice!

Trucy: Yeah! She's funny, smart, and most of all…SHE DOESN'T KILL PEOPLE!

Dahlia: Grr…whoever told you I was a serial killer has been misinformed! Who told you this! I will hunt them down and make sure they have accurate information this time!

Trucy: Um, hate to break it to ya sista, but…you were all over the news if you haven't noticed. Ever since Mystic Mia found you guilty in court.

Dahila: M-M-MIA FEY!

Dahlia storms out of the room screaming her head off as she loses what little sanity she had left. Iris then enters and notices Phoenix and the rest of the gang.

Iris: Oh! M-Mr. Wright! I didn't know you liked this restarurant!

Phoenix: Oh actually its my first time! I was here for a date.

Iris: Oh…then..I guess…I should be leaving…

Phoenix: Wait no! Don't leave! Maybe you would like to go to a movie or something?

Iris: O-Oh! That would be nice…

Phoenix: (Smiles) Yeah, let's go.

They both walk off and who knows where Larry went. Trucy and Pearl turn to each other and nod.

Trucy & Pearl: We've got work to do.

They chase after Phoenix and Iris. However, Pearl suddenly stops.

Pearl: OMG I see that Apollo boy! I'm going over there, you go without me Trucy!

Trucy: Heehee okay! Have fun!

**A/N: Yay FeeniexDollie date complete! Hahaha so, review and tell me if you like it! The next chapter may be the next and final round, OR it could be some PearlxApollo action…so stay with me! KK bye!**

**-Kittycaty _^**


	10. Barbies and Fans

**A/N: Hello everybody! I'm BAAACK! So this unfortunately is the last chapter of the Ace Attorney Games…for the game part. There will be a few more chapters just without the competition and everything. So back to this chapter…it's a forensic science round and some other stuff! Ema's got to win!...right? Well read on a find out! **

**Disclaimer: You know…I could get you a map to Capcom…**

Caty: WELCOME EVERYBODY TO THE LAST AND FINAL ROUND OF THE AAACCCEEE ATTTTOORRNNEEY GAAMMESSS! We are down to our last 2 contestants, Klavier Gavin and Ema Skye! Now, for this round, we are going to do things a little more familiar. We are going to investigate a crime scene! With…FORENSIC SCIENCE! Oh and there will be some other stuff that I'll talk about later on.

Ema: YESS! Finally somebody appreciates my talent!

Klavier: Forensic science? The subject Fraulein Skye loves but failed at ja?

Ema: Yes..but I will make it next time!

Klavier: Ah I see you like my teasing now ja?

Ema: Just shut up.

Caty: Okay, so you're job is to figure out who the culprit in this situation is. Afterwards, you will each share you're explanations with us. (Note: Both contestants will not hear the other's theory, so no cheating is possible)

_On May 11, 2034 a woman was murdered. She was found in her bedroom at approximately 10:45 p.m. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a pink minidress. The murder weapon has yet to be identified. The surroundings were messy and the entire room was painted pink. On the ground are two letter blocks with the letters "k" and "n"._

Ema: Easy. Just let me enter the crime scene for a few minutes and I'll be out with the true culprit.

Klavier: Eh, what the Fraulein said.

Ema: Hmmm, so let me see…there's a knife here…some bruises here…and AHA! I've got it! I've got it!

Klavier: …done.

Caty: Ok! Let's see. Ema, what's your story?

Ema: Well, the victim is our favorite girl's doll, Barbie. And the culprit is Ken's evil twin, the victim's ex-boyfriend. They were going to have dinner but when Ken came over, it was actually his evil twin brother who still wasn't over Barbie. That explains why all the evidence was so incriminating on Ken, since his evil twin brother would know everything about him. And so the evil twin brother came for the "if I can't have her, no one can" reason and decided to kill her on the date. Unfortunately….he succeeded. Ken was arrested due to evidence all pointing at him. The murder weapon was a knife, with fingerprints very similar to Ken's but not EXACTLY the same. Now here's the thing, no one knew about Ken's twin, which only left Ken to be the culprit. And those two letter blocks were planted, as if Barbie was trying to spell out her killer's name but didn't get to the last letter. However, if Ken was the real killer, he would have had the brains to get rid of those two blocks before he left.

Caty:…ok? That was correct, although incredibly confusing. I was going for more of an "He did it," answer instead of a full out answer but okay! Klavier!

Klavier: Ken's twin bruder did it.

Caty: That was…also correct! OMG they both got correct! Okay let me see…tiebreaker, tiebreaker, tiebreaker, AHA! For the tie breaker, we're going to release a bunch of twilight and hunger games fans and see which one of you can survive the mob!

Klavier and Ema: WHAT? Where do you even keep them!

Caty: No time to explain, RUN!

They run for the next three hours…

Hunger games fan: OMG they are so cute together! They look just like Katniss and Peeta!

Twilight fan: Oh my gosh! Maybe that scientist girl can make my boyfriend into a vampire like Edward!

Twilight fan: NO! TEAM JACOB ALL THE WAY!

Hunger games fan: Hey that rockstar looks so much like Peeta! I just love him! But maybe I should cut his hair…

Klavier: NO! No one touches my hair! It is the only thing that connects me with mien bruder!

Ema: It's ok, I'll protect you! Even if they get your hair, I can make a special chemical that will help it grow back!

Klavier:…Thank you Fraulein, that is very sweet.

Hunger games fan: Awwww, I wish Peeta and Katniss ended up like this in the FIRST book. I can't believe I had to read 2 more to have them get married! Suzanne Collins should just cut out President Snow and just have Katniss and Peeta marry at the end of the first book!

Twilight fan: Awww, Edward would totally protect Bella…

Twilight fan: Ahem, have you forgotten the part where Edward can crush Bella in a single touch? Jacob is totally the better option. He has awesome abs too! Perfect package!

Twilight fan: EDWARD!

Twilight fan: JACOB!

Ema: They're fighting! And stopping! Look!

Klavier: You're right Fraulein! They're not chasing us anymore! We both win!

Caty: OH MY FREAKING GOD HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE? TWO TIES IN ONE ROUND? UGH…time to go to my last resort…AUDIENCE VOTE! Okay, now it all comes down to you. The audience. Leave a review and tell me who YOU want to win these games. Please, please, PLEASE! I SWEAR IT'S LIKE THESE TWO ARE CURSED TO FINISH TOGETHER OR SOMETHING! GAHHH I NEED COFFEE! My throat hurts…

Apollo: Don't worry! I scream day and night and I just use this special energy drink to keep my throat comfortable! Have some!

Pearl: (blindfolded) AHEM! Polly! I'm ready for that kiss!

Apollo: Uh..heh…coming! _Runs off._

Caty: AHHH, much better. What is this stuff? OMG GRAPE JUICE! Wow, never thought grape juice could be soothing…HEY YOU! PHOENIX! CAN YOU GO TO THE STORE AND GET ME A CRATE OF GRAPE JUICE?

Phoenix: Excuse me! I am having my alone time with Iris.

Trucy: NO! MAYA IS PERFECT!

Caty: Umm…we're having some technical difficulties…please tune in next time where we are going to reveal the winner of the Ace Attorney Games based on your votes! Bye! PHOENIX! STORE! NOW!

**A/N: So how was that huh? I have to say my favorite part was writing the Hunger Games and Twilight fan mob. I love both series! Anyways, remember to cast your vote on whether you want Ema or Klavier to win the Games. The next chapter depends on you! Oh and if you have any more date requests, please let me know! I'll only be doing a few more so I'm taking requests on a first come first serve basis. Bye!**

**Kittycaty _^**


	11. The Closet

**A/N: I'm back with the next chapter! Some Apollo and Pearl action coming! Well I'm not going to waste anymore of your time making you read this author's note. Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Yeah that's right. I'm done screaming. I'm a professional.**

Apollo walks down the hall of the hotel where he comes to a room labeled: Janitor. He walks in.

Apollo: Hmmmmm, that's odd. I didn't know they held throat healing sessions in a janitor's closet. Well, I guess I can't question a birthday coupon! Hello?

Suddenly the lights are shut off and Apollo is blindfolded. The lights turn back on and someone yells…

Pearl: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY POLLY!

Apollo: GAH! Pearl! What are you doing here!

Pearl: Surprising you for your birthday! Come on! I'm going to take you out to lunch!

Pearl tries to open the door but…it's locked.

Apollo: Um, Pearl? What are you waiting for? Take my blindfold off and get us out of here!

Pearl: Uh…Apollo? We…have a slight problem…the door's locked.

Apollo rips of his blindfold.

Apollo: WHAT? NO NO NO THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! I CANNOT BE LOCKED IN A CLOSET WITH PEARL FEY!

Pearl: Hey why not? It's not like I'm going to rape you or something! I'm not THAT desperate!

Apollo: (starts going crazy) hehehaha…I bet you did this on purpose. DIDN'T YOU? You…you….FREAK! Ms. I can command dead spirits to take over my body! YOU DID THIS TO HAVE A FORCED MAKE-OUT SESSION DIDN'T YOU? HAHAHAHEHEHAHAHAHEHE! IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?

Pearl starts to cry.

Pearl: N-N-No! T-that's not what I-I-I wanted at all! I…

She starts losing it and getting angry.

Pearl: I just wanted to do something nice for you're birthday you, you ungrateful loudmouth! You think I'm weird? How about you huh? Mr. I scream my head off to make money so I don't end up as a grape juice hobo! Face it! You're not even a good lawyer!

Apollo: OH NO YOU DIDN'T! I got this attorney's badge through hard work and talent!

Pearl: Yeah sure! If you call screaming useless and baseless conjectures in court talent!

Apollo: You little….

Pearl suddenly gasps and faints. She collapses on the floor with a thud.

Apollo: Pearl! W-W-What happened?

Apollo hurries to try and call Ema, but as he's dialing, he begins to lose consciousness.

Apollo: Room…spinning…getting…dark…

*THUD* Apollo passes out and both him and Pearl lay on the ground for who knows how long.

_On the other side of the door…(3 hours later)_

Ema: Are you sure this is the last place you saw them?

Maya: Yes. Pearl told me she was going to do something special for Apollo's birthday.

Ema: Well I don't hear any partying going on…are you sure they didn't leave for the restaurant or something?

Maya: I'm positive. Pearly told me that she would call me before she left!

Ema: Then either they've been kidnapped…or quick! Open the door Maya!

Maya: Nnnrgh..I can't! It's shut tight!

Ema: Oh no, they're both trapped in there! There isn't enough oxygen for them to survive a lot longer! Quick! SOMEONE HELP!

Maya: I'll go run and find the janitor! You stay here and make sure they're okay!

Ema: Maya…HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO MAKE SURE THEY'RE OKAY? I CAN'T SEE THEM!

Maya: DON'T YOU YELL AT ME! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO'S JUST STANDING THERE!

Ema: Hey! You VOLUNTEERED to help! And I'm not just STANDING here! I am trying to think up a good plan to help save Apollo and Pearl who could possibly be dying AS WE SPEAK!

Klavier: Frauleins! What is the matter! What is going on?

Ema: Apollo and Pearl are trapped in that closet and we need to get them out before they die!

Klavier: So…Herr Forehead and Fraulein Fey are trapped in the janitor's closet why…?

Maya: Pearly was trying to do something nice for Apollo's birthday. So she sent him a card to meet her in the janitor's closet. She was going to blindfold him and then lead him to that fancy restaurant Tres Bien. Pearly said she would call me as soon as she left, but I never received any calls in the past 3 hours. I began to worry and called Ema. We both have determined that those two are locked in that closet with a small supply of oxygen.

Klavier: Okay frauleins. Step back and let the professional do this.

Klavier kicks the door and breaks it open in one swift moment revealing the two unconscious people.

Ema: Klavier! How did you do that! The door was locked!

Klavier: Being a rockstar means working out ja? And that is the procedure I use when I am locked out of my dressing room.

Maya: PEARLY! Wake up please! NO NO NO NO EMAAA! CALL AN AMBULANCE! AND TELL NICK TO BUY ME A BURGER!

Klavier: I will go get her the burger you go call the ambulance Fraulein.

Ema: Got it.

_In the hospital…(2 hours later)_

Maya: Doctor a-are they going to be okay?

Phoenix: Please doctor, tell us that they're going to survive.

Doctor: Relax, are you their guardians?

Phoenix: Well-

Maya: Yes! Of course we are! Isn't that right? _Sweetie?_

Phoenix: ugghh…

Doctor: Alright, the two will be fine but they need time to recover. The lack of oxygen has damaged some of their organs and tissues. We were lucky that they were brought to the hospital in time. If it was any more than a half hour later, those two would probably never wake up.

Maya: May we see our two children?

Doctor: No not yet. We don't want to disturb them while they are resting. They haven't woken up since they were checked in. We have requested that no one visits them until they have recovered enough to wake up.

Phoenix: We understand. Let's go Maya.

Maya: You still owe me a burger…

_In the hospital room…_

Apollo: Ugh….my head….where, where am I? The hospital? Oh my gosh Pearl!

Apollo tries to get out of bed but finds that it hurts to move.

Nurse: Oh good you're awake! Has the girl woken yet?

Apollo: I don't think so. I just got up.

Nurse: Oh, I'll let the doctor know of your awakening.

She leaves the room in a hurry.

Apollo: Pearl? Pearl! Are you still there?

Pearl: Nmnngh…wh-what happened? Why are we in the hospital?

Apollo: I don't know…here's the doctor! He might know!

Doctor: Ah, I see you two are awake. Should I go get your mom and dad?

Apollo and Pearl: M-mom and Dad? We aren't-

Maya: APOLLO AND PEARL! MY WITTLE BABIES!

Phoenix: Sup kiddos.

Apollo: Oh. Those two.

Pearl: Mystic Mayyyaa! What happened?

Maya: Shhh Pearly. I'll tell you once we get out of here.

Doctor: Well I see that you both seem to be ready to go home. I'll go tell the nurse to sign you both out.

Maya: C'mon kids follow mommy!

Apollo & Phoenix: Uh…

_Outside in the hallway_…

Ema: Apollo! You're okay! I thought you were a goner there for a second…

Klavier: Herr Forehead and Fraulein Fey! You are okay!

Trucy: Yeah! We missed you so much!

Phoenix: C'mon guys let's go. We gotta get back to the agency…and I got to get more grape juice.

And everyone walks back home living happily ever after…until the next chapter.

**A/N: Another chapter done! Okay guys so this was a really fun chapter to write and I hope y'all liked it! I've noticed how I've lost a few reviewers….sad face….but I just want to thank those of you who have stuck with me. I'll give you guys a shoutout at the end of the story!**

**Review…?**

**Kittycaty _^**


End file.
